


These Ordinary Days

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days from three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Ordinary Days

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://jaeho-challenge.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jaeho-challenge.livejournal.com/)**jaeho_challenge** ; theme 4 - three items.

_2006_

In an apartment that contains five people with the same morning deadline and only two bathrooms, privacy quickly becomes a luxury that none of them gets to enjoy very often.

It's nothing new for Yunho to be in the middle of washing his hair, eyes closed tight against shampoo suds, and hear the sound of the bathroom door cracking open, Jaejoong's voice saying, "Incoming!" as he crosses the room to the sink, poking at the shower curtain on his way past. Sometimes Yunho grabs at the passing finger, persuades Jaejoong to share; today he doesn't. Instead they talk through the curtain as Jaejoong brushes his teeth, Yunho running over the day's schedule, raising his voice to be heard over the water, and Jaejoong mumbling answers through mouthfuls of foam.

Yunho stops talking when he hears Jaejoong gargle and spit, yelps involuntarily when the curtain's tweaked aside and Jaejoong whistles at him, grinning, just his head poking in before he tugs the curtain closed again, saying "By the way, Junsu said if you're not out in ten, he's coming in after you." Then he leaves, snickering at at Yunho's garbled noise of protest as he closes the door again.

\---

_2008_

After two weeks of Yunho near-constantly complaining that his bangs keep falling in his eyes, Changmin comes home from visiting his parents with a handful of his sisters' hair barrettes. They're sparkly and glittery and about half of them are almost violently pink. Junsu covers his eyes when he sees them, whimpering exaggeratedly. Yunho loves them on sight, takes to wearing them around the house pretty much all of the time, while the others tease Changmin about the way his cunning plan backfired. Once, Yunho forgets to take out the barrettes until they're at a venue, having their hair and makeup done.

That day, the stylists coo over how adorable it is that he embraces his feminine side, while Yunho makes faces in the mirror, whines about how he just forgot he was wearing them, and insists that actually he's very manly.

Done with his make-up, and waiting his turn for hair, Jaejoong grumbles to anyone who'll listen about how Yunho's so cute it's disgusting, and makes the vomiting noises to go with it. Changmin tucks his chin over Jaejoong's shoulder, pointing out that he's pretty sure Jaejoong means 'disgustingly hot', as if he's translating from a foreign language. Predictably, Jaejoong whirls to smack him, only it turns into squeaking and clinging when he skids as he turns.

Yunho watches them in the mirror, laughing, one stray barrette just barely still caught in his hair, and makes a note to test Changmin's theory later.

\---

_2010_

When they were planning the party, Yunho'd offered to help out with the cooking. Jaejoong just looked at him for a second, then laughed, kissed him and said, "If you've got any idea of going near the stove, think again. Fruit salad, and keeping me company."

That's how Yunho ended up here, chopping apples and sneaking the odd cube for himself when Jaejoong looks away, long strips of orange peel by his elbow filling the air with their sharp citrus scent. He startles a little when a body presses up against him, relaxes as he recognises one of Yoochun's arms sliding around his waist, the other arm reaching for a piece of apple. Yunho doesn't try too hard to stop him.

"This is what Jaejoong's got you doing? So whipped, leader-sshi," Yoochun says, and Yunho doesn't have to see the smile to hear it, to feel it curl against the back of his neck. For that, he does slap Yoochun's knuckles.

"Yah, Park Yoochun!" Jaejoong calls from across the room, "Are you stealing again?"

Yoochun pulls away, and Yunho turns to catch the shocked, innocent expression plastered on Yoochun's face, leans against the counter and keeps watching as Jaejoong chases Yoochun away with a threatening spatula. Once the kitchen's been successfully defended, Jaejoong raises an eyebrow at him. Yunho grins back, says, "My hero," with imperfect sincerity.

The disgusted expression Jaejoong gives him in return makes him laugh, but he obeys when Jaejoong sticks out his tongue and orders, "Get back to work!"


End file.
